Wonderland's Vampire Girl
by Meadow Melody
Summary: Alice leaves wonderland for 5 years and comes back a vampire. how will the role-holders react? or will she keep it a secret? find out for yourselves.
1. becoming a vampire

My name is Alice Liddell and i am a vampire when i was 18 i went to wonderland but came back for concern for my family, i almost instantly regretted my choice as much as i missed my older sister ,Lorena, the role-holders were now my true family and wonderland was my true home. when i returned home i started feelings of blood lust i kept it a secret from my dad. but one day i couldn't take it anymore and bit a random man on the street my father had followed me out of concern. when he saw what i had done and what i was his face lit up in the biggest smile i had ever seen him have. when i noticed someone was behind me i instantly looked back to see his smiling face and asked "aren't you afraid of me? of what i just did? afraid i might do the same thing to you? of what i am?"

"no dear i'm not afraid you. i know you won't do the same thing to me. and i know more about what you are then you yourself know." was his response

"what does that mean?" i asked getting curious

"come home and i'll explain." he held out his hand for me to lift myself up with but i stayed down and stared at the dead body. father followed my gaze and as if reading my thoughts said. "don't worry about him the authorities will find him. they'll think it's an animal attack the always have."

i got up and followed my father back home where he led me into his office and explained things to me. that i come from i race called vampires and a pure-blood one at that which are very rare and almost none of them have vampire powers pure-blood or not. the side effects of having these powers are that we are weakened in sunlight but it won't burn or kill us (like in the movies.) ,they only way of killing us is putting a wooden stake through our hearts, and that we have to drink blood at least once per week or we'll die (it ha been a week since she got home just so you know.). the upsides were we gained super strength, speed, hearing, vision, and immortality. it was times like this i missed wonderland i can live until someone shoves a wooden stake into my heart , which what are the chances of that happening, and i could live together with everyone in wonderland forever.

**me: sorry if this sucked i'm bad at writing stories *sniffles***

**Alice: no you were good you mad me sound bad ass which i thought was impossible.**

**me: you really think so?**

**Alice: absolutely now you should go and try to think of new ideas for the next chapters.**

**me: right *shuts door***

**Alice: nokuninoalicelover22 does not own joker/heart/clover no kuni no alice. please review.**


	2. the rabbit hole

**me:hey everyone sorry for taking so long i had to process some ideas.**

**Alice: yeah hopefully these are good ideas. by the way no kuni no Alice lover 22 does not own joker/heart/clover no kuni no Alice.**

**me: oh! and do me a favor and review to tell me who Alice should be with my dear viewers.**

**Alice: wait! what? what do y-**

**me: now let the story begin!**

**Alice: wai-**

It had been 5 years since Alice left wonderland and found out she was a vampire. this was the day she would stop ageing the day she turned 25. she hoped every day of those 5 long years that she would return to wonderland back to her friends and true family. but they never came. no rabbit hole, no peter, nothing. she gave up on wonderland if they didn't come then they probably couldn't reach her. today was the day she became of age in vampire years so of course there was a celebration. but she didn't want to come so she was going to run away, be as free as the wind, find her own destiny not a pre-arranged one. so she put on a dark blue jeans and a baby blue t-shirt.( by the way i made Alice an h-cup because in the manga i felt like they were making fun of her small chest so i thought of a surprise for the role-holders when they see Alice with a huge chest instead of her usual small one.) She was going to be free of life like a princess. alice ran and ran and then she stopped. when she stopped she saw a giant black hole in the ground so there was only one option knowing were the hole was heading to... **JUMP!**


	3. Joker Forest

**ALICE'S P.O.V.**

When I woke up I found myself in a forest with doors on the trees and I knew immediately where I was. Joker forest. Well this is perfect I wanted to see the Jokers the most anyway. Now where are those two? I felt a warm breath on my ear and felt a shiver run down my spine at the owners voice.

"Hello miss, how may I help you?" I turned around to see none other than White Joker.

"Joker!" I cried.

"Yes that is my name do I know you miss?" He asked his head tilted to the side.

"White it's me! Alice!" I responded.

"Miss Alice? The young miss?" He asked his eyes saying that he didn't believe what he was seeing.

"Yeah!" I said tears starting to bubble at the ducks of my eyes, the next thing I know White engulfed me in a hug strong enough to rival Peter's.

"I missed you young- no miss Alice!" He said realising me.

**"Yeah good to see you bitch." ** Blacks voice rang from the mask on Whites belt.

"Nice to see your doing good to Black." I said as the circus started to turn into the prison.

"Hey slu- WHAT THE FUCK?!" Black shouted. "ARE YOU REALLY THAT LITTLE MIDGET?!"

"How rude and yes I am Black." I noticed how he was eyeing me from head to toes. "What?"

"You've certainly grown up especially where it counts." Black said with a smirk. So I did the only thing that made sense. I walked over and slapped him.

SLAP!

It wasn't a vampire strength slap but it should still hurt.

"What the hell?! That was a compliment bitch!" The warden said composing himself. Now that I think about it I'm only a head shorter than him now.

"Nice to see you haven't changed Black." I said.

"Yeah unlike you whore. You've grown stronger usually a slap from you would feel like a pinch and I feel like a bulldozer just rammed into my face. Not only that but you've changed your style you're not wearing that fucking girly dress anymore. Also you're only a head shorter than me and your breasts grew from a fucking c-cup to a fucking h one." Black said rubbing the slap mark on his face.

SLAP!

"I take that as a compliment but I would appreciate it if you didn't stare at my chest." I said.

"But for once Joker is right you certainly have grown up miss Alice." White said.

"Thank you White." I said.

"Hey! That's not fucking fair I tell you you've fucking grown up I get fucking slapped he says you've grown up he gets a fucking thank you. You fucking integrate!" Black yelled.

"It's because you were vulgar and rude." I said.

"Fuck you!" He shouted.

"No thank you." I said.

"Tch. Bitch." He muttered.

"Says the playboy." I commented.

"What the hell's a playboy?" He asked.

"Something that I am not explaining." I said.

"What the fuck ever."

"So how have you been Alice? Good I hope." White said behind me.

"Just fine. You?" I asked.

"The same as always. After all only a year has passed." I looked at him like he was insane.

"1 year? In my world it's been five." They froze.

"Miss Alice how old are you now?" White asked.

"21." I replied bluntly.

They both looked at me dumbfounded.

"So time works differently in our world huh?" White said.

"I guess so." I replied with a shrug of my shoulders.

"Oh, wait til the role-holders see this." Black said with a smirk.

"Oh, you're right Joker that will be fun." White said with an evil grin.

"Eh." I knew those looks their passing something something. Well whatever the Jokers are planning can't be good. So I ran. On the way in running I bumped into a broad chest. I looked up to see it was ace. "Ace!" I cried. He tilted his head to the side, giving me a questionable look.

"Yes that's me, and you are?" He asked.

"Ace it's me! Alice!" His eyes widened.

"Alice?!"

"Good to see you again Ace!" I hugged him. He hugged back.

"Alice, you look so...different." he said.

"I know. Just, let's run out of here. I'd rather see everyone else to."

"Sure." He grabbed my hand, and we ran, while the prison turned into the circus, into the forest.

** To be continued...**

**Please Review**


End file.
